This invention relates to surgical instruments for assisting a surgeon in inserting surgical ligature wire. More specifically, this invention relates to a guide for enabling surgical ligature wire to be inserted quickly, safely and in the exact location desired.
It is often difficult for an orthopedic, oral, neuro or veterinary surgeon to insert stainless steel surgical ligature wire through small holes or around tight, blind corners without puncturing or impaling vital arteries, nerves, or muscle tissue in close proximity to the structures that need to be wired. Many of the instruments for guiding surgical wire that are in use today are either too large and bulky, or require the wire to be bent at a sharp angle which can often catch or lacerate soft tissue. If a surgical ligature wire is inserted by itself, it frequently kinks up, becomes bent, punctures soft tissue structures, or simply ends up in the wrong location.